Top Model Online (Cycle 11)
Top Model Online Cycle 11: All-in-One is the eleventh season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a model from any Next Top Model franchise across the world. For this cycle's twist, this is the first time to include models from the previous cycles as contestants at the beginning of the cycle. Also, this also marks as the first ever cycle to introduce guys as constestants in Top Model Online. This cycle also marks as the longest running cycle and having the most number of contestants, surpassing cycle 9's 17 episodes and 21 models in total. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winners of the cycle were Kate Grigorieva (Girls) and Radek Pestka (Guys), and their user Julia Delavin and Bham Damarillo, respectively. This also marks as the first cycle to have two winners and two runners-up in the Top Model Online history. This is also the first time to generate a winner who also appeared in one of the previous cycles (Kate appeared in Cycle 10). Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girls Who Give a Wild Surprise Original Airdate: January 12, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team All-Stars *'First Call-out: Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom Two: '''Amanda Ware & Cassi Van den Dungen *'Eliminated: 'None *'Disqualified: 'Anya Kop *'Saved: '''Amanda Ware '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Makes Herself Sold Original Airdate: January 14, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team All-Stars *'First Call-out: Kate Grigorieva *'Bottom Two: '''Ksenia Kahnovich & Laura Giurcanu *'Eliminated: '''Laura Giurcanu '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Gets a Drastic Change Original Airdate: January 16, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team New Girls *'First Call-out: Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom Two: '''Eugena Washington & Saara Sihvonen *'Eliminated: '''Eugena Washington & Saara Sihvonen '''Episode 4: The Girl Who is Full of Emotions Original Airdate: January 18, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team All-Stars *'First Call-out: Patricia Van der Vliet *'Bottom Two: '''Cassi Van den Dungen & Ksenia Kahnovich *'Eliminated: '''Cassi Van den Dungen '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Dances on Her Own Original Airdate: January 20, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team All-Stars *'First Call-out: Lena Gercke *'Bottom Two: '''Alice Burdeu & Ksenia Kahnovich *'Eliminated: '''Alice Burdeu '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Has Dark Little Secret Original Airdate: January 22, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom Two: Kate Grigorieva & Lena Gercke *'''Eliminated: '''Lena Gercke '''Episode 7: The Girl Who is Filled With Colors Original Airdate: January 24, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Tamara Weijenberg *'Bottom Two: Leila Goldkuhl & Nguyen Thi Tuyet Lan *'''Eliminated: '''Nguyen Thi Tuyet Lan '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Breaks the Record Original Airdate: January 26, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Ksenia Kahnovich *'Bottom Two: Amanda Ware & Leila Goldkuhl *'Eliminated: '''Amanda Ware *'Comeback Model: '''Eugena Washington '''Episode 9: The Guy Who Sets the Standards Original Airdate: January 29, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team Guys *'First Call-out: Oliver Stummvoll *'Bottom Two: '''Eugena Washington & Tamara Weijenberg *'Eliminated: '''Eugena Washington '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Loses Her Spotlight Original Airdate: January 31, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team Guys *'First Call-out: Oliver Stummvoll & Kate Grigorieva *'Bottom Two: '''Fatima Siad & Ksenia Kahnovich *'Eliminated: 'Fatima Siad *'Saved: '''Ksenia Kahnovich '''Episode 11: The Guy Who Fires Up the Game Original Airdate: February 2, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team Girls *'First Call-out: Radek Pestka *'Bottom Two: '''Isak Omorodion & Patryk Grudowicz *'Eliminated: '''Isak Omorodion & Patryk Grudowicz '''Episode 12: The Girl Whose Stars are Aligned Original Airdate: February 6, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team Guys *'First Call-out: Kate Grigorieva *'Bottom Two: '''Ksenia Kahnovich & Montana Cox *'Eliminated: '''Ksenia Kahnovich '''Episode 13: The Girl Who Plays Things Up Original Airdate: February 8, 2019 *'Best Team: '''Team Guys *'First Call-out: Kate Grigorieva *'Bottom Two: '''Montana Cox & Patricia Van der Vliet *'Eliminated: '''Montana Cox '''Episode 14: The Girl Who Has the Killer Look Original Airdate: February 10, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Patricia Van der Vliet *'Bottom Two: Daniel Madsen & Leila Goldkuhl *'''Eliminated: '''Leila Goldkuhl '''Episode 15: The Girl Who Drives Her Way Up Original Airdate: February 12, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Patricia Van der Vliet *'Bottom Two: Daniel Madsen & Leila Goldkuhl *'''Eliminated: '''Leila Goldkuhl '''Episode 16: The Girl Who is Left Brokenhearted Original Airdate: February 14, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Radek Pestka *'Bottom Two: Fabian Herzgsell & Tamara Weijenberg *'''Eliminated: '''Tamara Weijenberg '''Episode 17: The Guy Who Meets the Extremes Original Airdate: February 16, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Radek Pestka *'Bottom Two: Fabian Herzgsell & Keith Carlos *'''Eliminated: '''Keith Carlos '''Episode 18: The Guy Who Looks Like a God Original Airdate: February 18, 2019 *'First Call-out: '''Oliver Stummvoll *'Bottom Two: Patricia Van der Vliet & Radek Pestka *'Eliminated: '''None *'Saved: 'Patricia Van der Vliet *'Disqualified: '''Nyle DiMarco '''Episode 19: The Guys and Girls Who Make it to the Finale Original Airdate: February 20, 2019 *'Final Four: '''Kate Grigorieva, Radek Pestka, Oliver Stummvoll & Patricia Van der Vliet *'Eliminated: Fabian Herzgsell '''Episode 20: And the Top Model Online (Girls) is... Original Airdate: March 2, 2019 *'Winner: '''Kate Grigorieva *'Runner-up: Patricia Van der Vliet '''Episode 21: And the Top Model Online (Guys) is... Original Airdate: March 3, 2019 *'Winner: '''Radek Pestka *'Runner-up: Oliver Stummvoll Summaries Call-out order = Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Girl Gone Wild *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Material Girl *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Now and Then *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Love Story *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Dancing Queen *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Black Magic *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Colorful World *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Your Song *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Guys VS Girls *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Ball *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Hot and Sexy *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: Zodiac Signs *'Episode 13 Photo shoot: '''Youthful Vibe *'Episode 14 Photo shoot: Bad-ass *'Episode 15 Photo shoot: '''Occupations *'Episode 16 Photo shoot: Valentines *'Episode 17 Photo shoot: '''Seven Deadly Sins *'Episode 18 Photo shoot: Gods and Goddesses *'Episode 19 Photo shoot: '''Gender Bending *'Episode 20/21 Photo shoot: Runway Shot / Country of Origin / Kings and Queens